As shown in FIGS. 1-2, composite joints typically have a conductive bridge layer 1 disposed in the mechanical interface (e.g., load carrying path) of the joint. The conductive bridge layer 1 is in contact with the conductive layers 2 attached to the composite panels. The conductive bridge layer provides a means for conducting the charges across the joint and maintaining electrical continuity. The panels may be fastened and/or bonded. FIG. 3 illustrates a composite to metal joint. The composite bridge layer 1 is disposed in the mechanical interface. The conductive bridge layer 1 is in contact with the conductive layer 2 attached to the composite panel and the metal panel.
Although these joints provide electrical continuity and thus reduce lightning damage to the joint, there is a continual search in the art for improved lightning protected composite joints.